Masanori Kawahiru
Appearance Masanori is a tall young man with a lean build to himself. One, of his unique aspects of his appearance is that he has light blue hair and light blue eyes. Personality Masanori is well known for his amazing intellect and his "peaceful nature". He is not a battle-hungry or blood-thirsty like some other fighters. Now, while a pacifist by nature he is not one to dismiss the need for fighting. He will fight normally to stop evil acts. Masanori does love a friendly sparring as long as it isn't to serious, unless real sparring is need for training. Masnamori love his older brother Makoto greatly and his cousins greatly. After, the tragedy of Kamui killing his friend on her wedding date. He has made a immense hate for the Kawahiru family despite that fact he still loves them. History Masanori was born as the younger brother of the Makoto. He went to the Shino Academy at a young age. While, he was there he showed immense nature skill in Kido, and Shunpo, as well as high skill in Zanjutsu, and Hakuda. He pass the entrance exam, the first time and graduated in one year. The next week after his graduation, before his position in the Gotei 13, he ran across for a young women by the name of Masami that would happen to be one of his best friends. Masami wasn't a Shinigami or a Plus, but a Kosumosukihaku (Cosmos Soul). Masanori then by using the, door in the Palace went to her world. Over the course Masanori had become more powerful. Masami was to be married and then was killed Kamui Masanori's oldest cousin. The Saikououja found him to where Kamui left the city. Masanori just sat there for two hours and then to be confront by a bloodly Saikououja. The King said that he only could fight Madara out of the city and said that he will make Masanori strong enough to fight Madara one day. At Masami's funeral he said that he would kill the Kawahiru family since they refused to help him find Madara. So then he began his path toward the destruction of the Kawahiru clan. Powers & Abilities Masanori's Battle Data, clockwise. Top: Offense (100), Top Right: Defense (100), Bottom right: Mobility (100), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (80). Total: 580/600. Immortality: Masanori was given the eternal life from his dying friend Masami. However, this does by no means Masanori cannot be killed by means of a Zanpakuto, or any other kind of Spiritual Power. Now that Masanori has gained eternal life he no longer ages from what age he has acquired it and the physical status of his body will remain in the same state (though it should be noted that his hair still continues to grow) until and if he is killed. Another, aspect of gaining eternal life he doesn't require air, water, food or even sleep. Masanori can still breathe, eat, drink, or sleep if he wishes but if such organs like the lungs, or heart are destroyed he will died. Amazing Intellect: Masanori's intellect is ranked at far beyond genius level Masanori was always called a genuis even from an early age. Masanori has a high intellect for many fields of study. Masanori's intelligence is high enough to out smart most of his opponents. He can in seconds make great plans for just about any problem. His intellect is also high enough for Madara to be slightly frighten by it. Master Strategist & Tactician: Masanori is a highly powerful strategist and tactician. Before, is time in the Shino Academy he was shown to be able to, outwit even Madara Kawahiru in games. In split seconds, he can make well thought out plans that are great in detail. Masanori often makes battle plans so great than only those of high intellect can hope to figure out in time. Masanori also, can execute plans in the heat of battle. Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Masanori's skill in Zanjutsu has reached the pinnacle of a Grandmaster level. He can hold his own against several captain-level Shinigami with only his sealed Zanpakuto. Despite being well beyond average in skills like Kido and Shunpo his greatest skill his is Zanjutsu and his way with a sword. Masanori's nodachi type zanpakuto was hard to master, but after fifty years he did. Masanori skill is so great that he has been should to with ease over power even Kiyoshi Souzou another fighter well known for his skill with a nodachi. Hakuda Expert: Masanori's not most favorite method of fighting, but he still retains a high level for hand-to-combact. He can fight against powerful enemies with only his bare hans. He has shown to be able to disable Lieutenant-level Shinigami with only simple strikes. Shunpo Master: He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip elite Captain Shinigami in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. He is able to easily overtake powerful captains and often arriving at their destination first without even being noticed. Kidō Master: '''Masanori has an immense mastery of Kidō spells, techniques and as well as the flow of spirit energy and Philosophy. From even before, his time at the Shino Academy Masanori had an affinity for Kido to where he has made some of his own unique Kido spells. He has shown that he can effortlessly cast and control the full power, of the powerful Hado #91 '''Senjū Kōten Taihō (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) without the incanation. Masanori is able to produce powerful barriers able to block against all, but the strongest attacks. He can also break powerful spirit barriers and seals with ease. Immense Spiritual Power: Masanori has a monstrous Spiritual Pressure. Makoto and Seirietou both have said, after years that Masanori has twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami. Most opponents with less spiritual power than a Lieutenat will pass out. Seirietou has stated despite how powerful Masanori's spiritual power, its the most gentle compared to any other fighter he has fought. His spiritual alone can bring powerful captain-level Shinigami to their knees just by him releasing his spiritual pressure. The color of his spiritual energy is purple. *'Angelic Wings and Reiatsu': Masanori was blessed by a Raifutenshi of the Seraph-class. He was given four wings that grant him Angelic Spiritual Power. *'Deity-Like Spirit Energy': Since his friend granted him her immortality, so now his spiritual energy takes dubs the deity aspects of her deity-like species. He can render the negative affects of Sekkiseki and Reason useless for a period of six-teen minutes. Also, demonic spirits are unable to physical grab him, doing so will result in the demon being purified. Zanpakuto Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "Immortal Untainted God") Is the name of Masanori Zanpakutō. In its sealed form it is a nodachi. The tsuba is rectangular in shape with key shaped marks and has a red hilt. Masanori's zanpakuto is different that most others. As he was able to use a complete Philosophy he was able to make his zanpakuto into the only Philosophy-type zanpakuto in existence. To release it he must manifest at least an incomplete manifestation of its energy to release the Shikai. *Shikai:''It's release command is'' "''Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power"''' (無限勢力心情解 Mugen Seiryoku Shinjoukai). To release his zanpakuto he must manifest one of the incomplete version of an incomplete Philosophy of either Shikyo (しきょ Death''), Raifu (ライフ, Life), Kaimetsu (かいめつ Destruction), or Souzou (そうぞう Creation).'' It doesn't matter what which of the four version as any release the zanpakuto. When it is sealed the sword is one of very few that can cut Sekkiseki and Reason, for Philosophy is an separate type of energy that isn't related to Spiritual Power and is far more Holy.'' *'Greatly Enhanced Spiritual Power': After the manifestation of his incomplete Philosophy both Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his reiatsu, unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. He compares this to how a two-dimensional being is incapable of interfering with a three-dimensional one. Masanori surmises that since Philosophy increases spiritual power, than its only natural that manifesting some will increase his reiatsu. Masanori states that, his spiritual power can only be sensed by someone that is at the same level as him. Shikai Special Ability: With accordance to its namesake, Senjungami's powers are to be are what are called Highest Deities. Each ability has reference to either a immortal deity or something that that deity creates. When released the power of the Zanpakuto seems to calm everyone in the area. The only thing that is known about the Shikai is that only one ability can be active at a time. The abilities or their affects cannot be negated just by having the Zanpakuto sealed again. To use the ability only require the mental will to activate them. *'Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu' (桃源郷善悪の果実, "Fruit of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil") This ability is one of the strongest know, illusion based abilities of the highest calibur. This ability works as once the victim has either seen or touch the blade of the Zanpakuto, is caught in it. The illusion don't make a tree for the sword is the tree and what the illusion is the fruit ''of it. The ''fruit ''is the enemies greatest weakness brought to alife. If one is affected than the illusion feels really by all sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell, taste, and the ability to sense Reiatsu. The only way to break free from the illusion is to mentally overcome the inner weakest and the illusion or be broken. *'Shinkagami''' (神鏡, "Divine Mirror") This ability is one of the strongest know defense abilities. A red energy mirror appears in front of Masanori when activated. The mirror is large enough to completely protect up to four people. The mirror's size can be change and the mirror can be moves to deal with any coming attacks. Energy based ability with strength Hado # 97 and below can be completely block. Also energy based attacks are reflects back at the victim. Physical attacks like sword attacks are just repels off. *'Futen Hikari' (古天光, "Ancient Heavenly Light") This ability is an offense power. The zanpakuto releases a light that can completely destroy everything in a 360 angle. The technique can be made to only affect, whom Masanori whats the targets to be. The light also has the power to heal wounds. The strength of this attack is greater than a Hado number 90 spell. *'Ikusa no Raijin' (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War") This is the fourth ability grant i n Shikai. This technique surrounds Masanori with a giant cross between an deity and a Buddha tha t stands over 100 feet tall. While, Masanori is using this ability the electric Philosophy energy protects him. The giant can shot bolts of lighting of great size from its hands. The lighting is as strong as a normal bolt of lighting and just as fast. If Masanori is killed or great harmed beyond the point to keep the ability active it will make an immense explosions. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Masanori has stated that he has only released his Bankai four times. Trivia Masanori Kawahiru is an article I Twilight Despair 5 made myself for the Head Adminstator Sliver-Haired Seirietou. Category:Sōzōshin